1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolytic solution for batteries and a battery including the electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-269374 discloses a lithium ion battery including an electrolytic solution containing a room temperature molten salt electrolyte comprising a perfluoropolyether.
In the electrolytic solution disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-269374, the perfluoropolyether is added to the room temperature molten salt electrolyte in a proportion of 0.2% or more and 5% or less.